


Little House In The Big Woods

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf (TV), Derek/Stiles, The Thing You Love Most (Once Upon a Time, 1.2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little House In The Big Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



There is no explanation for Stiles rushing into the house, hooting and hollering, and jumping up and down excitedly other than he was foolish to go swimming in winter. He didn’t do it for world peace or because of a dare. The only reason he did it was because he is a spastic, fun loving fella. 

“That was awesome! Hell yes! Oh, Oh cold, cold!” He flaps his arms wildly and shivers as he smiles goofily. He’s barefoot and wearing only his swim trunks with a towel draped over his shoulders and he trembles as the chilly cold clings to his wet skin. 

Dressed in a warm Hoodie and sweats, Derek scoffs playfully as his boyfriend flails like an adorable spaz. Stiles must be crazy—that is the only explanation he can fathom because any rational person would’ve know better than to swim in the ocean in the winter. 

Stiles threw caution to the wind and took a dip in the cold ocean… and now, well, now he’s freezing his balls off! Instead of rushing to the bathroom to take a hot shower, he stands flapping his arms and bouncing up and down. Silly dork! Derek grabs Stiles hand and tugs him towards the bathroom, chuckling fondly as Stiles wiggle-wobbles after him, walking like a penguin as he shivers. 

“You have to try it, Derek!” Stiles declared happily. “It was so much fun! It was cold and icy, but oh Hell, it was a rush! And it was beautiful! The sun was starting to rise and the view was amazing!” He’s rambling on about the fun, and Derek is very happy Stiles experienced a thrill, but he’s a bit worried about his boyfriend’s lips slowly turning blue. 

They strip nude then climb into the shower stall; Stiles groans blissfully as the hot water rushes over his chilled skin. The sensation, next to yummy chocolate, is the best thing he has ever experienced. He pulls Derek to him and cuddles him, embracing him tenderly, his eyes closing in bliss as he snuggle his boyfriend to his chest. Derek smiles fondly and snuggles Stiles, and runs a hand up and down his back, hoping his warm skin mixed with the hot water will chase away the frost. 

“I love you.” Stiles rubs his nose against Derek’s to give him an Eskimo kiss. 

The wolf grins lovingly and he presses a kiss to Stiles cheek, whispering, “I love you too, baby boy.” 

After a day of excitement, and a hot shower to relax and warm a cold body, Stiles is weary. He surveys the room looking for a cozy spot to crash. The floor is too hard and the couch is lumpy, but the comfy king-sized bed is perfect and it is calling his name.  
He staggers over to the bed and wiggles underneath the blankets and pulls them up over his chin. The mattress is soft, the sheets are warm, and the pillows are fluffy; this bed is a beautiful haven. Sleep is soon to come, but he wants to cuddle with his boyfriend and Derek is not far behind in climbing into bed with him so he forces himself to stay awake. His lover joins him quickly and loving arms encircle him, pulling him closer.

“Hey, beautiful,” Derek coos sweetly and kisses Stiles forehead, snuggling him like a cuddly teddy bear. 

Stiles blushes rosy pink; he smiles a blissful grin that makes Derek’s heart do a little flip-flop hop. “Kiss me,” he commands with a smirk. 

Derek lovingly cups Stiles cheeks and pulls him close to kiss his soft, pink lips. He presses an angelically tender kiss to Stiles lips and then to each cheek, and when he kisses his boyfriend’s noses and lightly boops him, Stiles giggles happily.

Cuddling is how the boys spend the rest of the night, and every few moments, for no reason other than he is blissfully happy and so in love with Derek, Stiles smiles brightly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/510281.html?thread=74662473#t74662473)


End file.
